Sammy Gray
Sammy Elliott Gray is a future character belonging to Pippy in World 2: Reflections. He is the third child and second eldest son of Fumie and Noah Gray. He is the last of their triplets. His triplet siblings are Ai and Milo, and his other siblings are Jaiya, Hisoka-Nao and Wakato Gray. He will possess the abilities of Pyrokinetic Creature Creation, Molecular Deceleration and Astral Trailing. Appearance Sammy's appearance will always display his partial Japanese hertiage. As a child, his dark hair will be quite long and will fall into his eyes, but when he grows up, he will chose to change this and will keep his hair short and spiked up at almost all times. He will have dark brown eyes and quite pale skin. He will be a small child, often skinny and always the smallest in his class, but he will grow to be 5ft 11 in height exactly, and will spend a lot of time putting effort into being muscular. He will have broad shoulders. His taste in clothing will always be quite formal, meaning he will often be wearing a suit or something that at least resembles a suit. Only at weekends will wear something different, often designer jeans and a designer jumper. He will always have expensive taste in clothes. Abilities Sammy's first ability is that of Pyrokinetic Creature Creation. This ability allows him to create all forms of creatures and animals out of fire - he is unable to create the original flames, and must be located near to them, but he requires an actual flame to create the creatures. There is no limit to what he can create, and once created, they will do his bidding following his thoughts, until he says he no longer wants them, at which point he can destroy them. This ability is very similar to those of his triplet siblings - Hydrokinetic Creature Creation and Aerokinetic Creature Creation. His second ability will be Molecular Deceleration. Sammy will be able to slow down the speed of molecules, therefore making objects and people move more slowly than usual and giving himself more time to react. The effect will resemble time slowed using time and space manipulation, chronokinesis and sedation. However, he will not be capable of stopping the molecules completely. Sammy's final ability will be Astral Trailing. He will be capable of discovering people's past locations and actions by astral projecting to that past. He will do this by thinking of the person or time and consciously activating the ability, and will seem as if asleep when using it. His astral form will be completely invisible and no one will be able to sense or detect him. He will be unable to interact with the past. Family & Relationships *Father - Noah Gray *Mother - Fumie Fuu Sumiyaka *Siblings - Ai, Milo, Jaiya, Hisoka-Nao and Wakato Gray Etymology Sammy is a Hebrew name which means "his name is God", and is a shortened form of Samuel. His middle name, Elliott, is also Hebrew and means "my God is the Lord". This is also the name of one of his third cousins and is similar to the name of a first cousin. His surname is Gaelic and can refer to the colour or can mean "pleasant". History & Future Sammy will be the youngest of the triplets, and will be born in June 2031. His second sister, Jaiya, will be born two years after that, around October 2033. Hisoka-Nao will be born in late January 2036, and Wakato will be born in early March, 2039. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters Category:Future Characters